Drafted
by Skylark555
Summary: We have won the battle but at what price.... so many have lost their lives already how much longer must this go on ...... rated M for language and death
1. Chap of forgotten disclaimers

Chapter of disclaimers!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( A/N ) Ok Hi all this is Cat umm I just realised that I forgot to put disclaimers on chapters 1 and 2 so here they r!!  
  
Chapter 1: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh I'M MEARLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY FAN FIC!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NO CLAME TO NE THING BESIDES MY ORIGINAL CHARICTERS. K? PLEASE R&R THANKS Ja-ne  
  
Chapter 2: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh SO DON'T SUE ME! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY CHARICTERS AND THE RANDOM KILLER MONKIES!  
WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW Ja-ne 


	2. Drafted

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I am mearly borrowing the charictors for my fan fic. Ok? so don't sue me and enjoy the fic..  
  
Drafted  
  
It was 6:00 in the morning and a slight ringing sound made the 15 year-old boy awaken from his dream filled slumber. The boy opeaned his eyes slowly and ajusted to the dim light. He got up reluctantly leaving his warm bed and soft pillows. The boy walked over to his closet and grabed his school uniform, after all it was a monday.He got dressed and bid his grandfather good morning as he usualy did.  
  
Solomin: Good Morning Yugi, would you like some breakfast?  
  
Yugi: No-thanks grandpa, if I don't hurry I'll be late for school.  
  
Solomin: Ok..... try to get something on your way there.  
  
Yugi: Ok grandpa. See you later...... bye!!  
  
Solomin: Bye Yugi.  
  
Yugi gave his grandfather a hug, grabed his books, and left for school. This was all just a typical day for him, Yugi would never have gussed that this day would turn into a long lasting nightmare where his childish mind would be shocked into adulthood. This day would change his life and the lives of his friends forever.  
  
As Yugi walked down the road to his school he ran into one of his closest friends, Jonunchi. Jonunchi is a thin, muscluar 16 year-old boy with golden-blond hair and bright hunny-brown eyes. He is about 5'9 in height.  
  
Jou: Hey Yug.!.  
  
Yugi: in his normal cheery voice Hi Jou!  
  
Jou: Have you heard any thin bout da war front lately?  
  
Yugi: The last thing that I heard on it was that our side was winning...... but.... that was last week.  
  
Jou: Well thats good news but alot can happen in a week ya know.  
  
Yugi: Yea I know....... but if were lucky thean the status of the battel is the same or better.  
  
Jou: Yea I agree......  
  
As they aproched the school they ran into a few more of there friends. Tea' was walking back and forth with a sign in her hand saying Make Love NOT War. Tea' is a 15 year-old girl with brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. They also saw Ryou in the shaddows like always. Ryou is a skinny 16 year-old boy with white hair and bright emerald-green eyes that light up whean he smiles. Along with those two Yugi and Jonunchi also saw Tristen, Mariku, May, Cat, May-may, and Lynn aka the Dodanko. Tristen is a tall and slender 15 year-old boy with dark brown hair and grayish-brown eyes. Mariku is a 16 year-old ( y/o) Egyptian boy with long sandy-blond hair and bluish-violet eyes. May-may is a short 16 year-old girl with red hair, big blue eyes that are hidden by glasses, and a sweet attitude. Cat is a girl who is 5'3 in hight with long blond hair with natural highlights and big brown eyes. She is 16 and has a nice caring personality. May is a 18 y/o girl with red hair and blueish-green eyes, although she may have an attitude at times, she realy is a nice person once you get to know her.  
  
Jou: Yo wat up?  
  
Yugi: Hi guys .!  
  
Ryou& May-may: Hi Yugi...... whats new Jou?  
  
Cat: Hi .Meow  
  
Mariku: waves with a smile Hi everyone  
  
May: looking over at Seto Kaiba hey  
  
Tea': MAKE LOVE NOT WAR...... Hey guys wanna join my protest?  
  
All: No.... sry.... we umm half to get to our first period classes.  
  
Tea': Oh ok......... see you all at lunch.  
  
Yugi: Ok... se ya Tea'  
  
Everyone except Tea' left for their classes. Jou, Ryou, and Yugi are in the same class as Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto is a 16 y/o boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He is 6'1 in height. Although Seto is only 16 he is the legal gaurdian of his younger brother Mokuba. Mokuba is a 10 y/o kid with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Although Seto has little to no humor Mokuba has enough to make up for it.  
  
The first 4 periods of the day went quickly for Yugi and next period was lunch where he and his friends could just sit and chat with out getting in troubble by a teacher.  
The bell to end 4th prriod rang and all the students rushed out of the class.  
  
At the lunch table  
  
Yugi walked swiftly but carfully, as not to spill his food, over to his seat at the lunch table.Yugi sat on the end with Ryou to his left followed by May-may than Cat. On the opposite side sat Mariku on the end with Lynn to his right followed by Joey, Tea', and Tristen. Lynn is a 15 y/o girl aprox. 5'9" with longish blond hair with high-lights and blue-green eyes. She is the younger sister of Seto Kaiba and older sister of Mokuba.  
  
Seto was sitting at the table in the corner of the lunch room like usual but he was almost always alone doing work for Kaiba Corp. Today May had decided to sit with him. Everyone was chatting and no two conversations were the same. Whean over the loud speeker there came a voice.......  
  
Main office person ( MOP ): Please excuse this interruption...... We have gotten some bad news. The following was recorded off the radio this morning. plays tape  
  
Radio anouncer guy: Were having BIG problems down on the Eastern and Western fronts. The army has requested a draft be issued. The first group that is to go are all the boys with-in the ages of 14-18. If any girls would like to join we won't turn you down we can always use more nurses.........  
  
MOP: That is all for now. We wish all the boys in the draft the best of luck. You all will be leaving by wednesday. Our soldiers we solute you.!.!.  
  
As the speekers quited down and the reality of the news sunk in the usualy noisy lunch room fell silent. People were supprised at how fast this had happened. Just the week befor everything was fine and now they were drafting people. Yugi looked around he table to see what everyone else was thinking. Just by looking at their expressions he could tell how they felt.  
  
Ryou: breaking the scilence I was afraid that this might happen.......  
  
May-may: Ryou-chan you can't go!!!!  
  
Jou: It dosn't look like we have much of a choice........  
  
Yugi: sigh yea....... I guess that we'll all be going..... That is except for May-may, Cat, Lynn, and Tea'.  
  
Lynn: What makes you think that we aren't going to!  
  
Cat: Yea!  
  
May-may: If my Ryou-chan is going than so am I. with tears in her eyes  
  
Tea': I think that I'll go to....... maby I can become a nurse.  
  
Ryou: May-may, you can't it's to dangerous and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.  
  
May-may: Ryou-chan I can't just let you go alone....... what if... what if you don't make it back! starts crying at the thought  
  
Ryou: hugging May-may trying his best to confort her Don't worry I'll make it ba.......  
  
May-may: cuting him off mid-sentence but you don't know if you will live to come home again nobody knows......... besides I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.  
  
Ryou: May-may my love I give you my word that I'll do my best to come home for you. Ryou lifts her chin so she is looking into his emerald green eyes as he kissed her passonitaly on the lips to seal the deal.  
  
Jou: how long have they been going out for?  
  
Cat & Lynn: Almoste a year and a half!  
  
Yugi: Yea..... you didn't know that?  
  
Jou: ........... Course I knew dat ...........  
  
Over at Seto and May's table  
  
May: Seto you can't go !!!! I won't let you! crosses arms  
  
Seto: I wish that there was some way to avoid going ........ I mean who am I going to get to look after Mokuba untill I return.  
  
May: Thats right you have Mokuba ......... you could tell them that you have anyone to take care of him.  
  
Seto: I can't do that!.......That would just be wrong besides there is a person he can stay with..... actualy there are a few people..... He can either stay at our house with the buttler, maid, cook, and other hired help, or he could stay at a friend's house, and there is another person in the family that he could stay with if all else fails.  
  
May: I thought that you said that Mokuba and Lynn were the only family you had left.?.?  
  
Seto: Well no........ you see they'er the only faimly members that are related to me by blood ...... but I have an older brother who is still alive .....  
  
May: Ah...... ok....... so your not related to your older brother by blood?...  
  
Seto: He is the only true-blue Kaiba left...... I mean evean Lynn, Mokuba, and I didn't always have the last name of Kaiba. We were adopted into this family.  
  
May: supprised look on her face If your not a real Kaiba thean how did you become the CEO of Kaiba Corp¿?¿  
  
Seto: My " father " thought that I was the most responsible so he made me his successor.  
  
May: Ah........ ok...... so what's your brother's name?  
  
Seto: Dose it realy matter?  
  
May: no........ but........I want to know.  
  
Seto: His name is Noah. Well I need to go and finnish a project...... I'll see ya later. He gives May a kiss and leaves the lunch room  
  
Afew moments after Seto left the lunch room the bell to end the period rang. Everyone left quickly going to their 6th period classes. Seto was wating outside the school for his limo to bring him to Kaiba Corp where tons of paper work and other jobs awaited him. After about 10 minnuts of wating a black limo with tainted windows pulled up in front of the school. 


	3. Change

Chap.2 Change  
  
The limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba Mansion. Seto got out and went to change out of his school uniform, before he went to Kaiba Corp. to finish his work. He set out every thing that Mokuba and Lynn might need when they got home since he was working late tonight. Seto knew that Lynn was going to be mad at him for staying late since he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past few days. He had decided to stay up and work on his project, it's not like he was going to sleep any way. He still had the announcements from earlier running through his mind. Seto also knew that Lynn had also heard the news so she would be mad at him for not being home tonight. After Seto was finished getting dressed he left a note for Lynn and Mokuba and headed out the door to where the limo was waiting to bring him to Kaiba Corp. -------------------------------------------------------------- Back at school  
  
Yugi was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring so that he would be able to talk with his friends about the announcement that was made the period before. All of Yugi's friends were in his 7th period class so he would get a chance to talk to them during the movie. While Yugi was thinking about what he was going to say to everyone his History teacher,Mr.Jeffers, realized that he wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Mr.Jeffers was asking a question about the economy of Japan. Mr. Jeffers: Can anybody answer the question? Yugi how about you. Yugi: .... Yes .?.?.? Mr. Jeffers: Can you answer the question I just asked? Yugi: gomen..... Would you mind repeating the question...? Mr. Jeffers: The question was ... In the 1700's what was Japans most profitable good? Yugi: ....... ummmmm..... it was ..... ummm... --uuu pass... Mr. Jeffers: Were you listening at all today? Yugi: ... --uuu ... no...... I guess that I'm a bit distracted today. Mr. Jeffers: I'll talk to you after class. Yugi: sigh alright Mr. Jeffers..... Mr. Jeffers: Jenny do you know the answer? --------------------------------------------------------------- At Kaiba Corp.  
  
Seto was sitting at his desk doing paper work when the phone rang.  
It was one of his clients calling to complain about his computer.  
  
Seto: picks up the phone Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba speaking, how can I help you.  
  
Client: Mr. Kaiba I'm calling to complain about one of your employees. John Cabbot has worked on my computer 4 times this week and it's still isn't working. I'm not trying to say that he isn't a good employee but I am saying that his work is not satisfactory.  
  
Seto: Ok, thank you for letting me know of Mr. Cabbots slacking off. If you bring your computer back I shall fix it my self to the best of my ability.  
  
Client: Thank you Mr. Kaiba. I know that you're a busy man but would it be possible for you to finish it by tomorrow evening, around 9:00pm?  
  
Seto: I'll do my best sir. When are you going to bring it down? I'm going to be here all night.  
  
Client: Ok, I'm going to bring it down now if that's alright with you.  
  
Seto: That's fine. The sooner you bring it the faster it will be done.  
  
Client: Thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba have a nice day.  
  
Seto: Your welcome and thank you sir for letting me know of your complaints. Have a nice day. hangs up phone ------------------------------------------------------------------- Back at Domino High  
  
The bell to end 6th period rang and everyone with the exception of Yugi left to go to their 7th period classes.  
  
Mr. Jeffers: Yugi you're starting to fall behind and if this continues I'm going to half to assign you to detention.  
  
Yugi:...... yes Mr. Jeffers I understand .....  
  
Mr. Jeffers: If this behavior continues I'm going to half to take a further form of action.  
  
Yugi: Ok Mr. Jeffers, I won't let it happen again...  
  
Mr. Jeffers: Ok I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
Yugi: Ok, bye.  
  
Yugi ran as not to be late to his next class. On his way there he ran into Jou and Tristen who were running late as usual.  
  
Jou: Yugi?? What are you doing here, your usually early wit Ryou.  
  
Yugi: Mr. Jeffers held me after the bell.  
  
Tristen: What did he wanna give you an award or something?  
  
Yugi: blushing ....... no.....  
  
Jou: then wat did he keep ya for?  
  
Yugi: I was dazing out again and he caught me. He said that if I didn't start paying more attention, he would assign me a detention.  
  
Jou: that's not so bad. I've had detention more times than I can count.  
  
the bell rings  
  
Tristen: Hey guys the bell just rung...  
  
Jou: in a small voice Thank you captain obvious  
  
Tristen: punches Jou in the head  
  
Yugi: Oh No......  
  
Jou: rubbing his head Ok look Yug, you go ahead of us so you don't get in troubble .  
  
Yugi: ok... thanks guys.  
  
Yugi runs down the hall to his class  
  
Mrs.Williams: Yugi, your late?... Why? You're usually early or on time.  
  
Yugi: My teacher last period wanted to tell me something.  
  
Mrs.Williams: Ok, I'll check with you teacher on that. You have Mr.Jeffers am I correct?  
  
Yugi: yep...  
  
Jonouchi and Tristen walk in Mrs.  
  
Williams: Jonouchi Kitsyua and Tristan Taylor nice of you to join us.  
  
hands each of them a piece of paper with the word DETENTION going across the top.  
  
Jou: aw man. Not another one..  
  
Tristen: oh well, I guess we'll see you after school...  
  
Mrs. Williams: No your not going to be seeing me after school. I have things to do today so I'm going to ask Mr. Jeffers if you can stay after with him. Go and take your seats.  
  
Jou & Tristen: ok Mrs.Williams  
  
Yugi, Jou, and Tristen go and sit in the back of the room with their friends  
  
Lynn: Hey Jou, gives Jou a big hug and kiss  
  
Jou: Hi Lynnie-chan returns Lynn's hug and kiss  
  
Yugi: Hi everyone.  
  
Cat & Lynn: Hi  
  
Ryou: waves hi  
  
Mariku: Hey guys  
  
May-may: Ryou-Chan I found a spot over there where we can sit.  
  
Ryou: Ok...  
  
Ryou and May-may go and sit in the back corner of the room  
  
Jou: Lynn, are we gonna stand or are we gonna sit over there. points to the opposite corner of the back of the room  
  
Lynn: Yells out I CLAME THOSE SEATS!! points to where Jou was pointing  
  
Yugi: I was hoping that we could all sit together and talk for a while..... oh well I guess not. .  
  
Cat, Mariku, Tea & Tristen: Well I guess that we could.  
  
Cat: I'm probably just going to zone into the movie any way. So if I stop listening don't mind me. Yugi: Ok... .  
  
Everyone goes to their seats and the movie is turned on  
  
In the back of the class Lynn and Jou are paying little attention to the movie and paying alot more attention to each other. Jou gently kissing her and waiting for her to let him have entrance into her mouth. Slipping his tongue past her lips and into her mouth he explored the already well-known territory of his girls mouth. Ryou and May-may were doing a similar thing, the only difference was that instead of Ryou waiting for entrance into May-May's mouth she was waiting for him. Finally she got him to allow her access into his mouth. Since it wasn't often that they kissed like that May-may took the time to enjoy the exploration of the familiar yet unknown territory of Ryou's mouth. Yugi was basically talking to him-self. Cat was the only person watching the movie. Mariku and Tristen were pretending to listen to Yugi but they were really talking among them-selves. -------------------------------------------------------------------- The rest of the day flew by in what felt like a matter of minutes. The final bell rang and Lynn bid fair well to Jou and Tristen. Ryou decided to walk May-may home and offered to carry her books for her. Cat just said bye to everyone and started her long walk home. Mariku met up with his older sister Isis and was talking to her about the events of that day. --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou: May-may Chan would you like me to carry those for you?  
  
May-may: no, I've got it thanks any way Ryou-Chan.  
  
Ryou: you sure?  
  
May-may: yes I'm sure Ryou: ok  
  
they walk to May-May's house ------------------------------------------------------------------ At the Kaiba Mansion  
  
Lynn walked in the door to her home and greeted her younger brother Mokuba. Mokuba was sitting on the sofa reading the note left by Seto.  
  
Lynn: So what time is he coming home Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: He's not,Seto said in the note that he's staying at Kaiba Corp tonight. he also said that he left food and everything out for us.  
  
Lynn: I don't believe him! He's staying there over night again even after the news today!!  
  
Mokuba: What news??  
  
Lynn: oh ya you didn't here about it. I'll tell you later ok but right now I'm going to make a phone call  
  
Mokuba: ok Oneesan ( older sister )  
  
Lynn: Picks up the phone and dials Seto's office --------------------------------------------------------------------- at Kaiba Corp.  
  
ring, ring.... ring, ring...  
  
Seto: answers the phone Kaiba Corp , Seto Kaiba speaking, how may I help you.?  
  
Lynn: You can help me by getting your ass home now !!  
  
Seto: Lynn? sarcastically didn't expect you to call.  
  
Lynn: You BAKA HOW COULD YOU BE STAYING THERE AFTER THAT ANOUNCEMENT!  
  
Seto: Lynn calm down and stop yelling.. I have alot that I need to finish before I leave with the rest of the group that have been drafted.  
  
Lynn: tears in her eyes b-b-but you should be spending this time with Mokuba and I.... Besides Mokuba doesn't even know yet and what happens if we lose you and you were never here to say good-bye to.... what would Mokuba think.......  
  
Seto: sigh ok Lynn you win on this one... I'll be home around 10:30 - 11:00 you can tell Mokuba that he is aloud to stay up if he would like.  
  
Lynn: Yay! ok oniisan ( older brother ) I will tell him  
  
Seto: ok, bye now  
  
Lynn: wait do you swear that you'll come home  
  
Seto: yes, but now I have alot to get done so I'll talk to you when I get home  
  
Lynn: ok bye onii Seto: bye hangs up phone  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Kaiba's mansion  
  
Lynn: hangs up the phone ok Mokuba what would you like for dinner?  
  
Mokuba: ummm........ a surprise  
  
Lynn: Ok . -  
11:00 at night  
  
When Seto walked in Mokuba was asleep on the sofa with Lynn next to him. Seto walked over to the sofa and kissed Lynn and Mokuba on the cheek. Lynn awoke and smiled when she saw Seto.  
  
Lynn: Seto your home  
  
Seto: I told you that I'd come home tonight  
  
Lynn: yes but I was starting to think that you lied to me just so I wouldn't bother you again.  
  
Seto: slight smile no, I love when you call.  
  
Lynn: Mokuba tried so hard to stay awake for you but he fell asleep around 10:45  
  
Seto: and when did you fall asleep?  
  
Lynn: I didn't I was just resting my eyes...ummm yea... resting.  
  
Seto: yea yea any thing you say Dodanko ( dumpling )  
  
Lynn: I'M NOT A DODANKO!  
  
Seto: ok ok your not a Dodanko...  
  
Mokuba: .... --zZzZzZ.... mumble oniisan mumble you work to hard mumble..... --ZzZzZz  
  
Lynn: awww look how cute he is  
  
Seto: yea he's adorable when he's asleep... I'm going to go and put him in his bed so he can sleep.  
  
Lynn: ok I'll wait here for you Seto: ok Seto carries Mokuba up to his room  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto comes back down so he can talk to Lynn  
  
Seto walked quietly into the kitchen to fix up a snack for him self and Lynn. They sat at the table and started talking about what was going to happen within the next two days.  
  
Lynn: Seto your not seriously thinking about going are you?  
  
Seto: I have to Lynn it's a draft there's nothing that I can do.  
  
Lynn: Then I'm going to!  
  
Seto: No you cant. who will take care of Mokuba if your not here while I'm gone?  
  
Lynn: How long do you think it'll be before you come home?  
  
Seto: I don't know any where from 6 months to years.  
  
Lynn: eyes welling up with tears y-y-you c-cant leave us for that long.... w-w-what will we ever do with out you.  
  
Seto: don't worry I'll be back for you and Mokuba.  
  
Lynn: Now crying b-b-but you don't know that... it's like May-may said you don't know if you will come out alive or not and that's not fair to Mokuba and me!! You can't leave us Seto.  
  
Seto: Gives Lynn a firm and comforting hug calm down Lynn don't get all worked up over this ok.  
  
Lynn: drying her tears and griping on to Seto as if she were never going to see him again I-i-i Just can't bare the thought of you being hurt or worse killed.  
  
Seto: Lynn don't worry nothing's going to happen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
( A/N ) Please R&R if you like the fic and want me to continue it. no flames please.  
ne 1 with any ideas for the fic please let me know in the reviews. thank you soo much for taking the time to read my fic. 


	4. Monday after school

Drafted  
  
Chap.3 "After School"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Carvell Ice-cream store so don't sue and enjoy chap.3 of Drafted. Please R&R. Thank you for all the reviews for the last two chapters of the story.  
  
Earlier that evening ( around 3:30 pm monday )  
  
At May-may's house  
  
After a 15 minute walk from the school Ryou and May-may finally reached May-may's front door. Ryou was just about to continue on his way home when May-may invited him to stay for a while. Considering that he would be alone when he got home since his father was in Egypt on an archeological dig, he accepted the invitation.  
  
Ryou: I guess I'll see you later.  
  
May-may: Why don't you stay for a while?  
  
Ryou: umm..... ok.... if it's alright with your family...  
  
May-may: Of course it's alright with them.  
  
Ryou: Ok... thanks for the invite  
  
May-may: kisses Ryou No problem, your always welcome here you know that Ryou.  
  
Ryou: kisses May-may back yea I know you tell me that every time you have me over.  
  
May-may: Then why are you all hesitive like?  
  
Ryou: gomen... I guess it's just a habbit.  
  
May-may: Thats ok ... why don't we go in now instead of standing out here in the cold.  
  
They go inside  
  
They walk into May-may's house. May-may takes Ryou's coat and puts both her and Ryou's jackets into the closet. May-may and Ryou go in to the kitchen where May-may made them a glass of hot coco. She found a note on the counter left by her mother.  
  
Note  
  
Dear May-may,  
Your father is away for the weekend and I'm helping your sister move into her new place. I'll probably be home tomorrow morning around 9:00. If you need me you can reach me at 482-4785.  
Have a nice night and NO parties.  
Love ya, Mom  
  
Ryou: whats that?  
  
May-may: Just a note from my mother saying that I'm here alone tonight. realises what she just said, ALONE tonight, thinking... Ryou is here maybe I could get him to stay for the night...... she chuckles slightly  
  
Ryou: okay.... what are you laughing at?  
  
May-may: ....--uu ... Nothing...  
  
Ryou: ok . drinking hot coco as it forms a moustache on his face  
  
May-may: handing Ryou a napkin You have some of the coco on your face. tee-hee  
  
Ryou: blushing heehee... thanks for the napkin... wipes face and kisses May-may  
  
May-may: kisses him back ... . thinking: Maybe I can get him to make out with me again. . ... . ... . .... .  
-  
( 4:45 after school Monday still )  
  
Cat walked slowly down the street that led to her home. She let out a sigh when she came upon the driveway to her house. Cat wasn't really all that fond of her home because her mom watches kids and her younger brother is extreamly annoying. Her father worked untill 7:00 pm so she never really spent much time with him. Cat opened the gate in front of her house and was greated by her dog Trixy. Trixy is a black, tan, and white mutt who is 8 y/o ( in people years ), she is starting to go blind and her beautifull dark brown eyes are starting to turn a dark shade of blue. Cat walked into her house with Trixy close behind her.  
  
Cat: Hi mom  
  
Simone ( Cat's mom ): Hi how was your day?  
  
Cat: good... she lied  
  
J.P. ( Cat's 5 y/o brother ): SISSY! Come look at what me and Jake made.  
  
Cat: Maybe later...  
  
J.P.: NO! Come Now!!!  
  
Cat: Joseph Go Away!  
  
Simone: Catryna go and see so he'll stop bothering you.  
  
Cat: sigh.... ok.... Fine J.P. I'll come look............--u  
  
J.P.: grabs Cat's hand and brings her into the back room look!  
  
Cat: I don't see any thing...  
  
Jake: sit down and we'll show you.  
  
Cat: alright...... thinking: I know I'm going to regret this... --uuuu sits down in chair  
  
Jake & J.P.: Tie Cat to a chair with toilet paper and string  
  
J.P.: ha ha ha... we tricked you !! " ha ha ha  
  
Cat: brakes out of the toliet paper & string J.P. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
YOU BAKA!!! leaves room  
  
Cat went up stairs to her room and was greated upon entrance by her cats Angel and Max. Angel is a beautiful black and white pure bread Maincoon with blue, green, yellow, & red colored eyes and Max is an orange and white tom cat with yellow eyes and no meow. Angel and Max are both very special to her. Cat would probably be living on the street if it weren't for them. She would have left her house or gone insane from her brother. Cat decided to call Lynn, May-may, Jen-jen, or Farren. Jen-jen is a medium height 15 y/o with long dark brown hair that looks almost black and dark brown eyes. Farren is a tall, skinny 15 y/o with black hair and eyes. Farren has been trying to get Seto to notice her since she first laid her eyes upon him in the beginning of the year.  
  
Cat: picks up the phone and diles Lynn's number  
  
..... Beep....beep....beep....beep....  
  
Cat: hangs up phone You'd think that Lynn would at least have call wating since she's Seto's little sister but no.... calls May-may  
  
.... ring .... ring .... ring .... ring .... ring .... ring ....  
  
Answering machine: Hi sorry I can't come to the phone right now leave a beep after the message oops or is it the other way around... oh well leave one bye, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp...........  
  
Cat: hangs up phone She's probably hanging out with Ryou today... calls Jen-jen  
  
... ring ... ring ...ring ...  
  
Jen-jen: Hello?  
  
Cat: Hi! Jen-jen!  
  
Jen-jen: HI Cat! hey can I three way zee Farren in?  
  
Cat: Sure! The more the merrier.  
  
Jen-jen: Okays I'll shall be right back.  
  
Cat: k waiting patiently ....  
  
Jen-jen: Hi ringing sound in background  
  
Farren: Hello?  
  
Jen-jen: Um.. Hi is Farren there?  
  
Farren: This is she.  
  
Jen-jen & Cat: HI!  
  
Cat: supp??  
  
Farren: Not much. how bout you.  
  
Jen-jen: The sky! The sky looks so pretty today..  
  
Cat: heh.. Trying to escape my house..... UU -  
( 3:30 pm still Monday )  
  
Jonouchi was hanging out in the park since he didn't want to go home to face his father. Jou had decided to see if he had enough money for a slice of pizza and relized he had no money with him.  
  
Jou: Walking down a path in the park, kicking an old rusted tin can, and thinking. Aww-man... I got nothin... and I was hungry... guess I'll just have to go home... Hey, I know! I'll sneek through my window, get my money, and dad'll never know I was there........  
  
Jonouchi walked the mile from the park to his house. The whole way there he was thinking of ways to avoid his father. Jou knew that he would get in trouble for not going directly home after school, but he didn't really care. Sure he'd probably have new cuts and bruises to show for his disobedience and he'll need to come up with something other than running into a door this time. Jou had used that excuse twice last week so he knew that his friends would never believe that again ... or at least not for a while. Jonounchi often wished that he told his friends the truth about what was going on, but when ever they asked him what had happened, Jou just made up a lie. Jonounchi came upon the driveway to his house after about 15 minnuts of walking.  
  
Jou: sigh well .... this is it ... heres where the plan needs to come together.....  
  
Jonounchi quickly but carefully and quietly ran across his front yard to his window hopeing that his father wouldn't notice. He looked cautiously through his window and what he saw supprised him......  
  
Jou: thinking ... Why is dad searching my room?.... Damn he's probably looking for where I keep my money or somethin.... Damn! there goes that plan ... maybe I can ask Lynnie-chan if I can borrow the money from her and pay her back tomorrow.............  
  
Jonouchi decided to see if his loving girlfriend Lynn would lend him the dollar seventy five that it takes to get a slice of pizza. Jou snuck back across the yard and began the 5 minute walk to Lynn's house... I mean the Kaiba mansion. Jonounchi got there in what felt like mear secconds. He rang the bell at the gates that led to the to the long driveway and waited to be let in. Over the intercom came a sweet innocent sounding voice.  
  
Mokuba: Who's there?  
  
Jou: Jonouchi .... is Lynn there?  
  
Mokuba: Yea she's here... I'll open the gates to let you in.  
  
Jou: thanks.  
  
The intercom turns off and the gates open. Jonouchi walks in and they close behind him. He walks up the long, seemingly endless, driveway and is greeted at the door by Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Hi! You havent been here in a while!!  
  
Jou: Yea, well your brother doesn't exactly like me...  
  
Mokuba: ........ oh yea.......  
  
Lynn: Walking out of the kitchen Mokuba dinner will be at 6:00. The cook says that she's going to make your favorite meal... she looks up from her comic book and sees Jou Jonouchi ! What are you doing here! gives Jou a big hug  
  
Jou: Hi Lynn .... I was wondering .... if I could ... possibly borrow $1.75 so I can get a slice? My dad borrowed the last of my money earlier .... I'll pay you back tomorrow .... I promise  
  
Lynn: Jou calm down why don't you just have dinner with us. Seto's not comming home till around 10:30 - 11:00 tonight.  
  
Jou: I don't wanna intrude ...... you sure it's alright?  
  
Lynn: Jonouchi, of course it is . gives Jou a kiss  
  
Mokuba: Yay! Jonouchi is staying for dinner!  
-  
( Back to Cat, Jen-jen, and Farren)  
( A/N: I don't own Carvell )  
  
Some time after the phone call in a Carvell ice-cream shop  
  
Person behind the counter: So what'll it be ladies?  
  
Cat: I'll have.... a cone with cookies n cream ice-cream  
  
Farren: Chocolate cone please .  
  
Jen-jen: umm...... I want.... ummm... vanilla cone please  
  
Man behind the counter: That comes to $5.75  
  
Cat: Ok . here hands the man the money  
  
Man behind the counter: here you go hands the girls their ice-cream cones  
  
Girls: arigato  
  
they leave the Ice-cream shop  
  
Jen-jen: Now what should we do?  
  
Farren: we could go to the arcade ... or the game shop ... or umm.. the mall.  
  
Cat: all of them sound like fun to me, so Jen-jen where do you want to go?  
  
Jen-jen: How about ..... ummm ... ummm... the mall!  
  
Farren & Cat: ok  
  
Jen-jen, Farren, and Cat go to the mall  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
( May-may's house around 6:30pm )  
  
Ryou: looks at watch I should probably start heading home....  
  
May-may: but Ryou-chan ... I want you to stay with me ... I'm gonna be here alone all night...  
  
Ryou: I already told you .... no I can't stay ... My dad isn't home ... I need to take care of my dog, Panda, and the house. Also I still need to finish cleaning up the mess from breakfast and I need to call my dad and inform him of whats going on.  
  
May-may: but... you can do that tomarrow... you're dog can deal with one night without you.I just don't want to be all alone.  
If you want you can use my sister's old room.  
  
Ryou: I said no and that's my final answer. Besides I really need some time to just think...I'm hopeing to get a chance to see my dad before I leave... For him to be able to get here before Wednesday he would have to leave Egypt tonight.  
  
May-may: Ok.... sigh .... you can go and leave me here all alone...  
  
Ryou: ... sigh If you would like you can stay at my place tonight... I'll set up the guest room for you... that way you won't be alone and I can finish the things that I need to...  
  
May-may: all happy sounding REALY!?!?can I?!?.  
  
Ryou: ... yea, I guess... You need to let you're mum know first though...  
  
May-may: Ok . Calls her mom ring ... ring ... ring...  
  
May-may's mom: May-may is something wrong?  
  
May-may: no I'm fine... I wanted to ask if I could stay over a friends house since you're not going to be home?  
  
May-may's mom: Who's house are you going to?  
  
May-may: Cat's but I'm going to be hanging out with Ryou in the morning.  
  
May-may's mom: ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow sweety. love you bye  
  
May-may: Thank you!!! bye mom.  
  
Ryou: well?  
  
May-may: She said that I could.  
  
Ryou: ok... well we should get going.  
  
May-may: ok. Let me get a few things together then we can leave  
  
Ryou: --UU ok... just please don't take to long... it's 7:15 already.  
with the time difference between here and Egypt my dad'll be going to the dig site soon.  
  
May-may: ok. I'll pack as quickly as possible. goes up stairs to pack her things  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
( Ryou's house 8:00 )  
  
After a 15 minute walk Ryou and May-may get to Ryou's home.  
Ryou lives in a small one story house with three rooms, a kitchen, livingroom, and a bathroom. The house looked like it needed a new coat of paint. The light blue color was very chiped and had been died by the sun. The inside on the other hand was nicely decorated with things that Ryou's father had brought back from all the different digs that he has been on. The kitchen, although a bit dirty, was painted a pale shade of green and had the normal stove, sink, fridge ,ect... but hanging on one of the walls was a beautifull stone tablet with Egyptian hyrogliphics on it. Ryou took May-may's bag and placed it in the spare bedroom. This room was also nicely decorated.  
The walls were painted to resembel that of the inside of a pyramid. This room was decorated with many Egyptian artifacts, one of them being the unmistakable Millennium ring. After Ryou set the small bag down he removed the evil ring from the wall and left the room.  
  
Ryou: opens the door to his room to let his dog out May-may chan your room is ready.  
  
May-may: ok. Thank you  
  
Ryou: walks into the kitchen, where May-may was Waiting for him, with his dog at his heels come on girl.  
  
Dog: barks loudly and follows  
  
May-may: wow Panda's gotten big since I saw her last.  
  
Ryou: well she is an Akita after all. Opens the backso Panda could go out  
I hope you don't mind but I'm going to call my dad now... it shouldn't take me to long, after I'm done with that I'll make us something for dinner.  
ok?  
  
May-may: ok Ryou chan, thank you -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou: takes the coardless phone and goes into his room to call his father  
  
ring.....ring......ring......ring......ring......ring......ring....ring.....  
  
Operator: Hello thank you for using call way international. what country is this call going to?  
  
Ryou: Egypt  
  
Operator: thank you. what city?  
  
Ryou: Al Kharijah, The Watering hole motel.  
  
Operator: Thank you please hold while we connect your call  
  
Ryou: thank you hold ends  
  
ring.....ring......ring......ring...  
  
Mr.Bakura: Hello?  
  
Ryou: Hi dad....  
  
Mr.Bakura: Ryou... I didn't expect you to call... I was just on my way out.  
What's on your mind?  
  
Ryou: Sorry, I didn't realies the time... I wanted to ask you if it would be possible for you to come home for a few dsys... I-i know that you're busy at the site but I really need to talk to you.........  
  
Mr.Bakura: Ryou is something wrong? You sound upset... What do you need to talk to me about?  
  
Ryou: ummmmm..... You know how this country is at war with Vietnam...?  
  
Mr.Bakura: Yes?  
  
Ryou: Well everything was going well until earlier today... while we were in school around lunch time a man on the radio said that there is a draft going on and that every boy between the ages of 15 and 18 must go... I was just worried that I wouldn't get to see you befor we leave on Wednesday. sigh...  
  
Mr.Bakura: ...... Ryou... If I would have realised that the war was going to become this bad I would have brought you with me...  
  
Ryou: ... Can you please try to come home?  
  
Mr.Bakura: I will try to get there but I can't make any promises.  
  
Ryou: ok I understand, Thank you father.  
  
Mr.Bakura: No problem kid. Well I'll have to talk to you later Ryou ... I realy need to get going because I'm late as it is.  
  
Ryou: ok... bye Father  
  
Mr.Bakura: good bye click  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou: hangs up phone and sighs  
  
May-may: Ryou Panda is barking.  
  
Ryou: ...... Ok I'll be right there to let her in goes to the kitchen and opens the back door  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
( A/N ) Hi all I'm soooooo sry that it took me so long to post this chapter.... I swear it wasn't my fault it was the evil schools fault nd home work nd stuffs like that... I hope you all can forgive me. and I'm sry that this chapie was boring but I had to fill in what happened to the rest of the characters otherwise you wouldn't understand some of the conversations in the next chapter. Please R&R. No flames please. Oh nd btw if ne 1 has ne ideas for the story please let me know. thanks for reading I promise that the next chapter won't take me as long to post. Sorry again soooo long.  
  
Cat 


	5. half chapter beginning of 4

Drafted Chap. 4

Tuesday morning

The sound of an alarm clock ringing along with

a quiet knocking wakes up the sleeping Seto. A young

maid named Haily walked in and over to the window, to

open the shades. Haily is aproxamitly. 5'3" in height. She

had short red hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a

normal maids uniform except it had a long skirt.

**Haily**: Master Kaiba, I'm sorry to wake you … you, the young master Mokuba, and Miss Lynn will be late if you don't get up.

**Seto**: sigh yes I know…

**Haily**: Is something wrong sir?

**Seto**: …. No

**Haily**: Are you sure … you don't seem…

**Seto**: Yes Haily, I'm positive that there is nothing wrong.

**Haily**: alright Master Kaiba… bows and exits the room

**Seto**: thinking Should I really do this …? Can I really risk losing everything? If something were to happen to me.. wh…what would happen to Mokuba and Lynn…… Talking to himself aloud What the hell am I thinking? I can't back out of this…. Father … father wouldn't want me to …… sighs

While Seto was debating with himself about weather or not he should go, Lynn had been passing by Seto's door and over heard him.

**Lynn**: thinking Onii if your gonna regret your decision than why are you going through with it … barges into Seto's room to try and get his mind off of the war

**Seto**: The sound of the door opening bringing him out of his thoughts … morning Lynn …………………………

**Lynn**: Morning Onii! Jumping onto Seto's bed Do you know what day it is?

**Seto:** smiles slightly It is Tuesday, October 2 and gets up and takes a small box from the closet I believe that it's your birthday Imoto.

**Lynn**: nods and eagerly accepts the gift Thank You Onii! She opened the box finding a beautiful gold locket then gave Seto a big hug

**Seto**: hugging her back welcome Lynn …

**Lynn**: glances at the clock Seto we have to leave or we'll be late …

**Seto**: late? Late for what?

**Lynn**: Seto … what do you mean, late for what? Were going to be late for school … are you ok?

**Seto**: Yes, I'm fine Lynn don't worry. I called the school yesterday to let them know that you, Mokuba, and I weren't going to attend today.

**Lynn**: Oh ok… are you sure that your ok placing a hand on his forehead you never take time off of school or any thing else for that matter…

**Seto**: laughs slightly yes Lynn I'm sure that I'm alright. It's your birthday and I thought that we should do something special to celebrate it.

**Lynn**: hugs him Thank you soo much

**Seto**: Now then why don't you go get Mokuba and I'll meet the two of you down in the dining room for breakfast.

**Lynn**: Ok Onii … gives Seto another hug., While walking out of the room You do know that Mokuba and I wouldn't think any less of you if you didn't go … actually we'd be happier knowing that your safe… leaves the room before Seto can say any thing else.

School 7:45am

The bell rings and students hurry to their classes. The hallways becoming quiet.

**Yugi**: The school's soo empty today…

**Cat**: Well did you really expect everyone to be here after that announcement yesterday? I mean seriously, I thought that I'd be the only one in our grade to show up. We leave tomorrow you know.

**Yugi**: … sigh I guess you're right … --uu

**Yugi & Cat**: get to their class and sit down

**Cat**: looking around the almost empty room

Ryou's house 6:10am

beep… beep… beep..! an alarm clock sounded to awaken the sleeping Ryou.

**Ryou**: opens his eyes and looks at the clock … well … guess I have to get up …

**_A/N:_** This is a half chapter I know it's taking me a really long time to update and I apologize for that. Unfortunately school has been getting in the way the other half of this chapter will be posted by June since I am almost finished with it. Once again I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to update and I hope all of my loyal readers out there can forgive me.


	6. End of Chapter 4

Chapter 4 part 2

**A/N:** Hey all sry about the half chap and everything I tried to get a full one up but I didn't have the time well here is the second part and chapter 5 is already on it's way to completion I hope none of you are to mad at me. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and I apologize for the fact that I had to postpone the beginning of the war for so long chapter has the beginning in it but I'm not sure about how much will be in it so please be patient this is one of my first few fics and I'm trying to work with a bad case of writers block U well enough of my babbling on with the fic!

Ryou's house 6:10am

beep… beep… beep..! an alarm clock sounded to awaken the sleeping Ryou.

**Ryou**: opens his eyes and looks at the clock … well …

guess I have to get up … on his way to the

shower stops to wake May-may so she could be up and ready for when they had to leave, lightly shakes her shoulder May-may, baby it's time to get up…

**May-may:** waves a hand pushing Ryou's away

mmm….

**Ryou:** sigh May-may come on get up

**May-may: ** rolls over

**Ryou: **May-may I'm not joking you need to get up kisses

her

**May-may: ** opens her eyes and kisses him morning

**Ryou: **morning baby… do you realize how hard it is to

wake you up?

**May-may: ** gomen Ryou-chan sitting up in bed, leans

forward catching Ryou's lips in a gentle kiss,

running her tongue across his bottom lip trying to coax him to let her in

**Ryou: ** brakes the kiss denying her access If you need

me I'll be in the shower. Help yourself to some food

**May-may: ** sighs at Ryou's rejection ok

**Ryou: ** takes a five-minuet shower while May-may eats

breakfast

Back at the school 9:30

**Cat: ** --ZzZz

**Yugi:** … Cat… are you awake? … poke

**Cat: **… mumble … no … mumble --ZzZz

In a park

**Seto:** Lynn, are you having a good time?

**Lynn: ** nods while eating a sandwich

**Mokuba: ** playing with a few other kids around his age

**Seto: ** smiles I'm happy that both you and Mokey are

enjoying yourselves and that this little trip wasn't

just a waist of time gives Lynnie a light hug

**Lynn: ** hugs him back

**Mokuba: **hey Seto when are we giving Lynnie her present?

**Lynn: ** looks at Seto didn't you already give me my gift?

**Seto: ** smiles no, we'll give it to her in a few minuets Mokuba

**Mokuba: **Ok! Runs off to go and play again

**Seto: ** Seto's smile fades as he watches as Mokuba goes

off with the other kids ………….

**Lynn: **… Onii you don't look like you are enjoying being

here… What's wrong?

**Seto: **… hm … nothing Lynn, I was just thinking about

Something

**Lynn: **Onii tell me … what's bothering you?

Airport

Flight Announcer: Flight 18 from Egypt will be landing in the next fifteen minuets. 

**Ryou: ** watching patiently for the plane to land Thank you for coming with me

May-maychan

**May-may: **any time baby

Midday at the park

**Seto: ** sighing lightly, thoughts from earlier that morning returning to his mind for what

seemed like the millionth time that day

**Lynn: **Onii I know something's wrong…. you're not acting like yourself… What is it?

**Seto: **I just have a lot on my mind, don't worry Lynn it's nothing to be concerned about

**Lynn: **Are you certain?

**Seto: **yes

**Lynn: **ok onii…

**Seto: **Lynn I'll be fine

**Lynn: ** sigh What ever you say onii

**Seto: **can you get Mokuba to come over here for a second?

**Lynn: ** nods and goes to get Mokuba

**Mokuba: ** smiling brightly are we giving Lynnie her gift now onii?

**Seto: **yes Mokey

**Mokuba: ** YAY!

**Seto: ** removes a gift and card from his briefcase handing it to Mokuba so he could give it to Lynn

**Mokuba:** taking the gift and handing it to Lynn here Oneechan!

**Lynn: **arigato Mokey opening the gift first

A crash of thunder was heard in the distance as dark storm clouds rolled in disrupting the little picnic.

**Seto: ** I have a feeling that we should go or we're going to wind up soaking wet….

**Mokuba: ** pouting and it was a nice out a few minuets ago….

**Lynn: ** once safely inside the limo Onii, Mokey, thank you so much for the gift placing the card in her bag to open it later

**A/N: ** Ok I know this chapter sucked but I did my best to try and get an interesting update up and I sware to you the boringness all has a point to it. No it isn't here just to get you all pissed off at me everything is going to help explain things once the full war brakes out and people start losing their lives and a few new characters come into play. Needless to say there will be a lot of blood shed and tea' bashing for those who like it and if any one has some ideas that you think would make this a better more interesting fic please inform me of it in your review. There may be some Yaoi couplings in here a little later in the fic as people start being torn to shreds if you're not interested now please read the up coming chapter before you decide to leave me stranded out in the dark I have finally gotten into the beginning of the end of this fic in chapter five and I would appreciate it if you didn't flame me I mean constructive criticism is ok but I dun want ne thing saying YOU SUCK or ne thing else like that if you are going to do that give a reason and also tell me what to change that will help gain your interest thank you and sry for making this thing so dam long U please R&R


	7. It's ALIVE!

Hi guys! I know it's been a million years since I've worked on this fic however I am planning on bringing Drafted back to life along with giving it an overall face lift. I am going to apologize now rather than later that I didn't get everyone into the fic that I wanted to and I can't promise that I will manage it this time but I give my word that I will somehow force myself to finish the story this time along with doing a major spell check on the entire fic. I did lose the original drafts of Drafted so I will be starting from scratch aside from what I have already posted here. Well Happy Reading!

~ Cat ~


End file.
